Kurst the Worst Beats Up King Bob's Girlfriend (Tara) and Gets Grounded
Kurst the Worst Beats Up King Bob's Girlfriend (Tara) and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on February 23rd 2019 Cast Kurst the Worst-Kimberly Tara-Julie King Bob-Eric Scribe Kid-Brian Miss Finster and Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Mr Kurst (Kurst's dad)-Diesel Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Kurst the Worst was feeling grumpy about Tara) Kurst: Man, I hate Tara! She's one of the worst girls in this school ever. She's as worst as Spinelli and the Ashleys. She sometimes goes out with King Bob on a date, and besides, she's stupid! What shall I do? (Kurst thought of something) Kurst: I got it, I'm going to beat her up. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (Kurst rushed off to find Tara, and then she confronted Tara at King Bob's Jungle Gym. Tara was horrified) Kurst: Tara! Tara: (angrily) Kurst the Worst, what do you want for me now? Kurst: I'm going to beat you up for being one of the worst girls in this school ever! (Tara was feeling horrified) Tara: Nononononononononono! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (Kurst began to beat up Tara, and she kept punching her, and then she knocked her out. Tara was hurt and she began to cry) Tara: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kurst: That's what you get! (Then King Bob came, much to Kurst's horror) ' Kurst: Oh no! It's King Bob! '(King Bob began to see if Tara was alright) King Bob: Tara, are you alright? Tara: No, Kurst beat me up. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (King Bob was shocked) King Bob: What?! (King Bob was very angry with Kurst) King Bob: Oh my god! Kurst the Worst, how dare you beat up my girlfriend Tara! You know beating up someone is a bad thing to do that! Scribe Kid, come over here immediately! (Scribe Kid came) Scribe Kid; What is it, sire? King Bob: Scribe Kid! Get this down. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. (Scribe Kid wrote something down of what Kurst did) King Bob: Thank you, Scribe Kid. I will deal with Kurst. Run along, now. Scribe Kid: Yes, sire. (Scribe Kid walked off) King Bob: Don't worry, Tara. I'll deal with Kurst for now. Tara: Oh, thank you Bob. (King Bob continued scolding Kurst) King Bob: And as for you Kurst, you have gone too far. Now Tara needs to go to the hospital because of her injuries, thanks to you. That's it, I'm sending you to the dodgeball wall! Come with me right now! (King Bob dragged Kurst on the way to the dodgeball wall, and then he placed her to the dodgeball wall) King Bob: And stay at the dodgeball wall until I bring Miss Finster to you who will you take you to Principal Prickly's office! (Then King Bob walked over to Miss Finster) Miss Finster: Say, Robert? What happened? King Bob: Kurst beat my girlfriend Tara up! That's a very bad thing to do that! Can you take her to Principal Prickly's office right now?! (Miss Finster was horrified) Miss Finster: Oh my god! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Kurst a good talking to! Take me to see her right away! King Bob: I left her at the dodgeball wall! Follow me! (Then King Bob took Miss Finster to see Kurst) ' King Bob: Here she is, give that Kurst a good talking to! Miss Finster: Thank you, Robert! I'll deal with her! King Bob: Your welcome, Your Ladyship! '(Then King Bob left. Miss Finster was very annoyed with Kurst) ' Miss Finster: Kurst, how dare you beat up King Bob's girlfriend Tara?! You know beating up someone is a very bad thing to do! That's it, I'm taking you to Principal Prickly's office right now! '(Then Miss Finster dragged Kurst to Principal Prickly's office, kicking and screaming) ' Kurst: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! '(Then Miss Finster entered Principal Prickly's office, and she had a complaint to Principal Prickly) Principal Prickly: Say, Muriel? What's up? Miss Finster: I had a complaint from King Bob! Why? Because Kurst beat up his girlfriend Tara! Punish her immediately! Principal Prickly: Okay, Muriel! Thanks for telling me! I'll give Kurst a good talking to! (Then Miss Finster left) (Principal Prickly was very annoyed at Kurst) Principal Prickly: Kurst, I'm very disappointed in you for beating up King Bob's girlfriend Tara. You know beating up someone is a very bad thing to do. This is a very serious situation, a very serious situation indeed! You don't ever beat up any other students! You see beating up any other students undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. That's it, you're suspended for 20 days! Go home right now while I call your parents! (Back home, Kurst's dad was furious with Kurst) Kurst's dad: Kirsten, how dare you beat up King Bob's girlfriend Tara? You know beating up any other students is a very bad thing to do. That's it, you are grounded for 20 days with no video games! And for this, you will watch Sesame Street! And also, you will eat food and vegetables for the rest of 20 days! Go to your room now! (Kurst went up to her room, crying) Kurst: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Kurst the Worst's grounded days Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff